Frozen
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: Totally based off Frozen and starts in New Moon. I don't own anything you recognize. Jake's best friend gets pushed away when he changes and undergoes a change herself. Then she runs into Jacob and the unthinkable happens. How will Ronnie adjust to having her best friend become her soul mate and her new power? And what happens when Bella comes in and screws things up? Jake/OC


Jacob Black was my best friend. We grew up together, would run around naked in the front yard, trying to avoid being sprayed by a hose, we would even take baths together.

But then, he disappeared off the face of the planet. He stopped coming over every day. Then he stopped calling. Then he stopped answering his phone. I lost all contact with him. Billy said he was really sick and had Mono. I couldn't believe it. Jake never got sick. Even when I was bed ridden with strep he'd still come over and be just fine. I refused to believe he was sick.

Then, I ran into Sam Uley at the beach. Jake had talked about Sam and his "gang". At that moment, my life changed. And not for the better.

I got sick. My temperature shot up so high, my mom rushed me to the ER. Nothing helped. No medicine the doctors could muster lowered my temperature. I soaked through hospital gown after hospital gown, bed sheet after bed sheet. My mom got so tired of bringing me new underwear, she just brought me my bathing suit. The only thing that the doctor could find that worked was putting me on ice. He was almost pumping ice water through my IV.

Then, my temperature plummeted. The doctor said he'd never seen anything like it before. They took me off ice and started the opposite procedure. My temperature dropped so low, I was almost hypothermic. But, this time, nothing would warm me up. Nothing. My temperature dropped so low, the doctor prepared my mother for the worst. She called Billy and told him what was going on. But Jake never showed up.

My temperature dropped to 32 degrees. The doctor said I should have been dead. He said my body should have shut down.

But I was fine. I didn't feel cold; I felt normal.

Then, one night, the pain started. It began at my fingers, creeping up my arms to my neck and down to my toes. It became hard to breathe. I gripped the sheet so tight my knuckles were white. Then, everything froze. Literally. Ice coated the bed, creeping down to the floor, across the floor and up the walls. The equipment started beeping uncontrollably as ice creeped its way up to the monitors.

There was a sound at the door and I realized it was frozen shut. There was a struggle before it flew open, ice flying across the floor. The lights flickered on and the doctor stood there, a look of complete shock on his face.

I ran. I ran from home, I ran from everyone I knew. And that's when I found Jake. Well, I didn't know it was Jake because of his tall, muscular frame, short hair and tattoo. He stood there, eyes wide, jaw slack, almost like he had never seen me before.

"Ronnie? What…what happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You…your hair…your eyes. What did you do?"

"I've changed Jake. I'm dangerous now. It would be smart of you stayed away from me." I went to walk past him, but he caught my arm, his skin almost like fire against mine. He retaliated quickly.

"What happened? Your skin…"

"You disappeared Jake. You left without any explanation and things changed. And it looks like you changed too."

"Jacob." A voice said from behind the massive form that was my best friend.

He spun around, almost in a protective stance, keeping me hidden from view. No words were shared between Jake and the stranger, but I knew there was some sort of silent communication between them, as there was a rustle of bushes and Jake turned back around to me.

"Just stay away from me." I walked away from Jake.

"Ronnie." There was pain in his voice and I could hear him walking behind me.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jake."

"Wait, Ronnie-" I could almost feel him touching me.

"I said stay away!" I spun around to face him, ice shooting from my hand to create a barrier between us, sharp spears of ice pointing at Jake.

He stared at the ice, his mouth agape, eyes wide. I turned and sprinted down the beach.

"Ronnie!" He shouted running after me.

My three years of track were nothing compared to him. Before I knew it, he had me wrapped in his arms, stopping my movement. I fought against him.

"Stop, Ronnie! I'm sorry, okay! It wasn't my choice to hide from you."

I froze. "I can't believe it. Sam got to you, didn't he?"

"Look, it's not what you think."

"He's twisted you and changed you."

"I was wrong about Sam, okay?"

"I can't believe this."

"He's trying to help me."

"Help you with what? Ruining your life?"

"No it's…it's a long story."

And that's when I learned about the supernatural. And that my best friend is now a werewolf and I am his soul mate and Sam is the alpha of the pack.

Then I had to explain my story. Jake got all guilty and kicked-puppy faced, but I reassured him I didn't blame this change on him anymore. I blamed it on hormones and puberty.

All things went back to happy and what they were before, well, as close as they could get to what they were before, since now I was Midas and instead of gold, everything I touch froze and my best friend turned soul mate is now a werewolf. Yeah, things are pretty much the same.


End file.
